Everything Can Change
by Zanessasaur14
Summary: Gabriella just moved in with Sharpay . She then met Troy, the popular jock at East high who happens to live next to her. She hated him for what he did to Sharpay at the past. What happens when she gets to know the real him? TxG
1. Chapter 1

"What?!" I stand there in shock.

This cant be happening.

"Your moving to Albuquerque." My mom said.

"But..."

"You're moving today, I've packed your things... go get ready."

We were out front. Outside our house, with the moving truck already loading in our furnitures.

I didn't even know that only I was moving, till today. Apparently, my mom got another job transfer. She didn't want me to go with her all the time. She's making me stay in Albuquerque with a friend of hers, and their daughter, Sharpay Evans. Sharpay was... ok? Well... for me. For others? She's a total bitch.

Sharpay's dad died when she was 5 years old. Since then, she has been living with her mother, along with all the maids that she hired. My dad died of cancer when I was just 2, so we both understand each other.

"Why cant you go with me?"

"Mija..."

"Why?!"I didn't let her finish, of course I was shocked, and mad at her for going to leave me with her friend.

"I just want whats best for you."

She said it calmly. How? She's leaving her 16 year old daughter to a friend. A 'friend', not even a family member. Maybe she doesn't care about me anymore. Maybe with me moving to albuquerque was a good thing for her. I didn't even know wht my mind was thinking like that. Maybe cause its true? No...no...no...

"And leaving me with a 'friend' is what you call best for me?"I stand there, waiting for her to say something, anything.

"Yes, I dont want you to keep going with me, I want you to stay in one place, not move for every month to a different place, you might have a chance of making friends now."

That was true, I didn't have any friends. But why bother... Me and my mom keep moving from different places coz of her job transfer. I admit, it is a great job, you get decent money from it, but we have to keep moving and moving. Now, she's just gonna let me go... on my own, to live with her friend. Maybe it is for the best.

"I'm gonna miss you" I say to her, knowing what she did was for the best.

"Me too mija"

We hug. I already had tears forming in my eyes as we let go.

"I love you" I said, walking in towards the moving truck.

"I love you too" She was watching me as the moving truck made its way out to Albuquerque.

* * *

"Here we are"

The moving truck stops at a neighborhood. Seems ok? Maybe...

Well, we'll see.

I got out of the truck, stretching out. God... I 've been in there for 3 hours straight, and believe me, its not good having your butt stuck to a chair for hours.

All my stuff were loaded out of the truck right away and has been put inside the house.

I haven't even got in the house yet.

"GABIIIII!"

Someone called out my name from a distance.

Sounds familiar...

"GABIIII"

I turn around to see who was calling me.

Oh... My... God...

"SHARRRRR" I screamed out in excitement.

She was... different. She was wearing a pale blue tank top, covered with a sparkling cardigan. A short light green shirt with sparkles on the sides. She was sparkling. She still has blonde hair, just more... blonde? She was wearing high stiletto heels. I dont get people that runs around the house wearing high heels... Its just wrong. Well, for me that is. I just dont see how people can be confortable in Shar... Well, she, she has a closet full of shoes.

We embraced each other tightly.

"I've missed you." She said.

It was exactly 5 years since we last saw each other. We had been best friends since then, we talked on skype, twitter... But now, those weren't needed. Somehow I was glad that my mom sent me here.

* * *

"So... How long are you here for?" Sharpay asked me suspiciously.

Didn't she already know?!

"Honey, she's gonna live with us." Her mother, Christina Evans said to her calmly.

"Huh?"

"She's living here, in our house. She's gonna go to school in East High with you too."

There was an awkward silence between us all. Apparently her mother hasn't told her about me moving here. Her face was unreadable. But then, she broke the silence.

"OH MY GOD!"

By her voice, you could tell she was excited for me moving here. She hugged me, embraced me tightly. I was still sitting on their sofa when she did hugged me. I fell off the couch because of her intense hugging and moving me around.

"Oh my... are you ok?" She asked me.

"Yea fine, just fell because 'someone' had to hug me and move he around the sofa." I said sarcastically to her, annoyed a bit by her action.

"Whoops... Sorry."

She help me up, from the floor.

"Ok, Gabriella go to Sharpay's room now, you're staying there." Her mom said as she motions Sharpay to show me her room.

As we were walking to her room, she has lots of expensive furnitures, paintings hanging around. I've got to admit, for a house with only 2 people, minus the maids and drivers... its HUGE! I swear, theres like around 6 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms... to much for just 2 person. Well, in this case 3, with me.

"Here we are."

She opened her room door.

"Oh my..." I stand there in shock, not knowing what to say.

Her room, it was all pink.

She has a queen sized bed, with pink glittering sheets covering it. A bedside table next to it. Below it was a dark pink carpet, furry one. In front of the bed, a door, leading to a huge walk-in closet. Everything pink. Inside the closet, she has 2 different make up tables. One was specialized for her hair. Everything in her closet is branded. Prada, Gucci, Channel... EVERYWHERE. All her wardrobe was either sparkling, pink, or just very... expensive. I swear, this girl loves to shop every week, maybe 5 times. Next to her bed, a few feet away was her bathroom, complete with a jacuzzi, bathtub, shower, everything! Most of it was pale pink. All her accessories were glittery, fancy... Not my type.

"Is it ok?" She ask nervously.

"..." Nothing came out of my mouth.

"Oh, I knew it, I should've made it bigger, redecorate." She asked, a bit pissed of herself for not decorating.

"Are you kidding?!" I asked her, surprised.

My room is like 10 times smaller than hers, and yet she still wants a bigger room.

"What?" She asked, not knowing by what I ment.

"Its completely fine! Its huge..."

"Really?"

"Nooooo, not really." I said, with a hint of sarcasm.

"Sorry..." She told me softly.

"Sooo... where do I sleep?" I asked her, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, in there."

She pointed to a door, in her room.

"Isn't that another closet or something?" I asked her confused.

"No... thats another room, part of my room too."

I gasp. Its crazy how she can have 2 rooms, in 1 room.

I know, hard to understand.

"Check it out, theres a balcony." She said, trying to tempt me in some way.

"Ok..."

I open the door to the room.

Fuckin' shit, this girl is filthy rich.

It was more my style. Not pink, it was white. Queen sized bed, with a pale pink cover. Across the bed, theres a make-up table with all the accessories and make-up ready. Theres a walk in closet, not as big as Sharpay's but... I dont even have much clothes so its fine. There was a bathroom, like Shar's, only a bit smaller. Everything in my room was mostly white, while hers is pink.

I start to unpack all my clothes.

Damn.

Now I relise, I dont have that many clothings. All my shirt doesn't even cover up 1/4th of the closet. I really need Sharpay to take me shopping sometime.

"Gabi?" She called out my name as she came into what is now, my room.

"What?"

"C'mon, I'm showing you around."

"Uhmm..." I was hesitant to go.

"C'mon, it'll be fun, you'll get to know the neighborhood, and maybe meet some new people around."

I gave up. "Ok..."

* * *

"And thats Chads house, the co-captain of the basketball team at East High."

She was showing me where everyone lived, they live very close to each other its creepy sometimes.

"Then who's..."

Before I could finish my sentence she cut me off.

"And thats Taylors house, she goes to East High too."

"Shar..." I asked calmly.

"And thats Jasons house, he's in the basketball team too."

"Shar!" I shouted a little louder.

"And this is..."

"SHAR!"

"What?"

Oh, thank God she finally replied.

"Who's your neighbor?" I asked.

She tensed up.

"Oh... uhh... no one." She tried to avoid the question.

"Shar..." I said, not believing her.

She sighed in defeat.

"He's a student at East High." She said quickly.

"Name?"

I was curious about him.

Why Shar would avoid the question when I asked her who was her neighbor?

Just before she could answer, it started to rain.

"Oh crap!"

She was wearing make-up, and because of the rain, you could already start seeing her marcara smudged. We weren't far from her... well, our house but it took us 10 minutes to get there coz of Sharpay's stiletto heels that she's wearing. Of course I couldn't leave her in the rain, although I was wearing sneakers...

We quickly ran inside the house, taking off our shoes, heading upstairs to go change.

* * *

"What do you wanna do now?"

It was still pouring outside. The wind still blowing. Its a good thing Sharpay has lots of maids to close all the windows...

Both of us had already got clean clothes on, pajamas.

Her's was... well, pink. Long sleeved, with a collar that has glitter on the sides. She had it hand maid, designed by herself. Even the clothes that she sleeps with is fancy.

Mine was a dark grey tank top with sweat pants, simple.

"Do you have a karaoke machine?" I asked.

The karaoke thing... it just popped into my mind. I wasn't that much of a singer. I never sang infront of people before... well, except for my mom, when she heard me sing in the bathroom while I shower. She said I was good, but I know thats not true. Sharpay on the other hand, she was good, like very good in my opinion. She always audition for school musicals, dramas. Since its her dream to be a famous actress.

She gasp in shock.

"I thought you never wanted to sing infront of people, you never did." She explained.

Shockness still written all over her face.

I shrugged. "It was the only thing that came to my mind."

Suddenly, she jumped up and down excitedly.

"OMG! OMG! OMG!" She squealed loudly.

Its a good thing her room was sound proof.

"What?" I asked.

I was confused.

"C'mon, I have a the machine in the home theater."

She dragged me to her 'home theater'.

WOW.

This place is huge. Theres a projector hanging in the ceiling. 10 of the sofa's that you see in the cinema, just way better than those. Its complete. They have a soda dispenser, popcorn machine, everything. Then, there was a room...

Its where the karaoke machine is.

"Here you go."

She handed me a mike to sing with.

"Maybe this was a bad idea."

"Soo... which song do you want to sing?" She asked me, ignoring what I said.

"Aren't you gonna sing with me?" My voice was shaking.

She shock her head, no.

Nerves flowing thru me. This was going to be the first time I sang infront of people.

"You should choose." She assured me.

"O-ok."

I was going down to the song list.

Dear John by Taylor Swift.

No.

Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepson.

No.

If I Die Young by The Band Perry.

No.

Secrets by One Republic.

No.

Gotta Be You by One Direction.

No.

I found the perfect song.

"Here it is." I said.

I clicked the song choice.

Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift 

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, I'll never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said,_

_ Don't leave me here alone_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

You and I'll be safe and sound

_Don't you dare look out your window darling_

_Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold onto this lullaby_

Even when the music's gone

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light__,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound..._

Oooooo, OoooOooo,

Oooooo, OoooOooo,

Oooooo, OoooOooo,

_Oooooo, OoooOooo,_

_Oooooo, OoooOooo,_

_Oooooo, OoooOooo..._

As the song finished, Sharpay looked at me with widen eyes. Oh no...

Was I horrible?

No... I was worst.

"I sounded bad didn't I?" I asked her, unsure of her response.

She was still in shock.

"Ugh... I knew singing was a bad idea, I should've never-"

Before I could finish what I said Sharpay spoke up.

"Bad?! Bad?! You call that bad?!"

I was silent.

I didn't know what to say.

"You were amazing!" She shouted loudly.

What?

Did she just say what I think she said?!

I must be hearing things.

"You sound waaaayyy better than me." I said what seems to be true to me.

"We both sound good." A smile appeared on her lips.

"No we dont, you sound good..."

"You just have no confidence." She pointed out.

I shrugged.

"Its late, lets go." I said, ending the conversation.

We both went to bed that night.

Tomorrows going to be my first day of school.

Just hope it goes well.


	2. Chapter 2

It was my first day of school, Monday. I was getting ready in my own room, picking out what to wear. Wanting to make a good impression. I had asked Sharpay to help me pick, she was some sort of fashion expert. She always picks out the best clothes for people, relating with they're style.

"This one?"

She held out a short sleeved dress, with a v neck, showing a bit of my cleavage, along with small colorful flowers on it. It was green, with a bit of everything. But it was to...

"To showy." I said, denying what she chose.

As she was rum raging thru my closet I sighed in defeat.

"This is useless." I said desperately.

I frowned and layed myself down to the bed.

"Gabi." Sharpay called.

"No..." I whined in frustration.

I was too tired to look at anymore clothes that I will not wear. We have been choosing for over 30 minutes and its hopeless.

"I found it." She said cheerfully.

As I was suspicious to what she was holding I sat on the bed, looking towards her direction. Oh...My...God... It was the one, its just perfect. Atleast for the first day of school.

"Yes!" I screamed in joy.

"I knew I would find the right one." She complemented herself.

She had picked a white short sleeved t-shirt with a levis skinny jeans, along with a yellow colored belt and a simple brown jacket to go with. It was a good start for the first day of school at least. Sharpay, on the other hand, she was wearing a sparking pale blue dress.

"Lets go."

We rushed to her pink convertible, which was just outside her house. Her mom had bought had bought her a convertible as a present, starting senior year. Every new school year, she would get a new car from her mom. She was a very spoilt kid, but she's cool...

* * *

We had already arrived at school. Sharpay's car was already parked in her normal parking spot, which was the one that was nearest.

Everything about a new school seem different. The atmosphere. The feeling of being called the 'new girl' when no one knows you. It was all different. I was nervous, every time, going to a new school. But with Sharpay by my side, logically there was nothing to be worried about. She knew everyone at this school, well... almost everyone.

As we walked to the front door, I was nervous. My legs were shaking. I can tell that Sharpay knew I was so tense. You can tell by my expression.

She tried to calm me down.

"I'll be fine, just follow me." She simply said.

* * *

We were walking in the hallways. Everything seems ok so far. I kept getting close to Sharpay, not knowing anyone here.

I was worried about lots of things.

I never really had friends in my old school. Most of the people I talk to were... nerds. Never had real friends, aside from Sharpay.

I was worried about going to homeroom, even though theres Sharpay.

"Gabi, we just have homeroom, math and art together, you're gonna have to go yourself the rest of the lesson you know?!" Sharpay spoke out.

"Sorry..." I gave her some distance.

Then there was Sharpay's neighbor. I've been trying to spot him around, since I've seen him the other day, but he didn't see me.

I remembered it all to well.

**_Flashback_**

_It was 9 o' clock at night. After me and Sharpay did some karaoke. Sharpay had already slept in her room. I couldn't sleep, so I decided to go around for a while, getting to know every inch of what is now, my house too. Its gonna take a long time..._

_As I got tired of walking around her house, I sat in the couch, in the nearby windowsill. Looking outside, the rain pouring, the sound of winds crashing. As I was looking out, I saw someone._

_I couldn't see clearly on who it was. It was dark out, in the rain. He was wearing a black hoodie with some warn out jeans. He walked in to the house next door. Sharpay's neighbor, the one she hadn't told me about. Figuring he goes to East High too, I'll just find him tomorrow._

_"Gabriella?" _

_Someone called my name._

_I turned around looking at her, Sharpay's mother._

_"What are you doing late at night?" She simply said._

_"Oh, I couldn't sleep, walk around the house a bit." I said, smiling._

_"Go to sleep sweetie, its late."_

_"Ok." _

_I sat up, heading to my room and going to bed._

**_End of flasback_**

* * *

Me and Sharpay headed over to our lockers, getting some books for our first class thats right after homeroom. Since Sharpay can pick her own locker position, she picked it next to mine. Hers were two lockers, painted glittery pink with her initials on it. It had a place to store clothes, simple make-up, lots of space.

"So, what do you have after homeroom?" She asked me, while looking in the mirror, applying lip-gloss.

"Hmm..."

I checked my time table that I was carrying around.

"PE" I said.

Apparently PE was my least favorite lesson, even though I'm good at basketball... well, a bit. I was a tiny bit jealous of Sharpay, she got English. Although I'm not really that great in it, its still way better than PE. Ugh! My first lesson and I dont know anyone.

"C'mon, lets go to homeroom." She said, closing her locker.

We both headed to homeroom. Once we were inside, I was scanning the room, finding a seat. There I spotted someone familiar, but I couldn't figure out who it was. I think I've seen him before.

"There!" Sharpay pointed out two seats next to each other in the edge of the room.

As we went to out seats, I passed that 'Mystery man'.

Then it hit me. OMG!

He was Sharpay's neighbor, he was the one I saw the other night, my first day in Albuquerque. He was the one who was wearing a black hoodie.

There was nothing wrong with him, his appearance. He seems nice. From the looks of it though. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Sharpay glancing at him slightly, she looked pissed. As she was doing so, he rolled his eyes and continue chatting with his mates. Maybe they hate each other?

I took my seat, next to Sharpay.

"Who's that?" I asked her.

"I'll tell you later." She said.

"Why?"

"Nows not a really good time."

I knew she wanted to change the topic, not wanting to talk about him.

"Ok." Was all I said, putting the conversation we had to an end.

"Students take your seats."

The teacher just came into class. She wore glasses, with a scarf that matches her clothes. She acts dramatically, I'm guessing she's the 'Arts' teacher then. Sharpay's favorite teacher and subject apparently. The only subject she could get an 'A' on. Why am I not surprise...

As everyone had taken our seats, the teacher started to inform unimportant announcements. Till, what she said got me interested.

"...We will also be having the auditions for the musicale, for those who are willing to sign up, auditions are tomorrow at free period."

I dont even know why I am interested in those kind of stuffs. Sharpay would most definitely audition. Without a doubt she'll get the lead roll.

Definitely!

* * *

Homeroom was finished.

I went out, looking for the gym, lurking around the halls.

I bumped into someone on the way.

I dropped all my books that were in my hand.

"Sorry." A persons voice said to me.

As I looked up to see who it was...

It was him.

"No, its my fault, I wasn't looking."

I picked up my books that has fallen and looked up.

He held his hand out, helping me get up to my feet.

He was gorgeous. With chestnut brown hair. Sparkling blue eyes. I'm guessing he's one of the popular crowds. Way out of my league. But, for some reason, he was nice. Not like most of the popular kids in other schools that I've been in.

"Thanks." I said, smiling at him.

As our eyes met, there was no words needed. We just stand there, like we were alone. It felt magical. Butterflies in my stomach.

"Oh, I'm Troy, Troy Bolton." He said, holding out his hand.

"Gabriella Montez." I said, shaking his hand.

"Oh, you're in my homeroom correct?"

"Uhh... yea."

"Where are you heading to?" He asked curiously.

"PE." I said shyly avoiding eye contact with him, not wanting to look at his direction.

"Oh, I have that too, I'll show you where the gym is." He said.

He held my hand, tangling our hands together as he lead me towards the gym.

As student in the hallway was watching us, I started to tense up. My grip on his hand got tighter, and he seem to notice. He looked at me concerned.

"Whats wrong?." He whispered.

"Nothing." I said, looking to the ground.

"Ok, well... tell me about yourself."

"Hmm... like what?" I asked him, confused.

"I dont know, your favorite subject, your family, anything really."

"Ok, well... my favorite subject is math and science, I live with my mom, my dad died when I was 2, and thats pretty much it really." I said.

"Oh, sorry." He said, feeling guilty.

"Nah, its fine." I simply said.

We arrived inside the gym. Everyone had already started running drills. The coach came closer to us. He seem pissed by the looks of it.

As he walk by, Troy let go of my hand quickly.

"Troy and ..." He trailed of, not knowing my name.

"Oh, this is Gabriella, she's in my homeroom." Troy said.

"Well, your late." He stated.

"It wasn't her fault dad, we just bumped to each other and we had the same class." Troy said.

Dad?

The coach was his dad?

I stand there in shock as both of them argue over the fact that we were both late. I didn't know what to say or do at the time. I felt guilty.

"Detention, both of you." He pointed out.

Oh great.

I got detention on the first day.

As he went away, talking to the other students we sat down in the bleachers.

"Dont worry about him, he's like that when it comes to sports, especially basketball." He said.

"You play?" I asked, wondering.

"I'm the team captain of the basketball team." He said.

How could he want to hang out with me. A geek. The new girl. How? In my other schools, no one, and especially the popular kids wanted to be my friend, let alone talk to me. Except when they force me to do their homework. Which I always refuse to do so. Troy, he's different from the others.

"What about you?" He asked.

"Oh, I can play, a bit." I said.

I wasn't that much of a basketball player. I'm sure he's better than me. He is in the basketball team, and the captain after all. He must be good.

"We can play sometime." He said.

"Sure."

Just before we could continue out our conversation, someone called out.

"You two!"

We looked towards the court.

It was the coach.

"Get down here!"

We both went down from the bleachers.

"Ok, now, were playing basketball... pair up!" The coach said.

As everyone was chatting, looking for their pairs, someone called out.

"Yo Troy!"

He looked to see who it was.

"Chad!" He said.

Oh, one of the popular kids too.

The co-captain of the basketball team.

"Wanna pair up?!" Chad said, not noticing that I'm beside Troy.

"Umm..."

He was confused, I could tell by his face. He looked at me, then back at Chad, and back at me. I didn't know why he was confused. Then, it hit me. He was confused on who to pick, me or Chad? I'm sure he'll pick Chad, so his popularity wont drop. But I was wrong.

"No, I've got a pair." He said to him.

Chad quickly paired up with one of the boys who was beside him.

"Who are you pairing up with then?" I asked him, making sure that he actually wants to pair up with me.

"I thought we could be pairs." He said to me, smiling.

"Sure..."

As we started to do the drills, cheerleaders, other girls keep staring at me with jealousy written all over their faces. I knew they were jealous, from the fact that Troy wanted to pair up with me.

"Just ignore them." He said, comforting me.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why...why didn't you pick Chad, or one of the cheerleaders?" I asked, eager to know.

"Well, for once, the cheerleaders cant play basketball, or any other sports really, they'll just dodge the ball, be all scared and be all over me." He explained

"Chad?" I asked.

"He'll find someone else, like Jason, Zeke, its not only me you know." He added.

"Oh..." I said.

* * *

"Whens he coming?"

It was Math, my most favorite subject. It was my last subject of the day. The teacher, Mr. Damon, wanted to talk to me about tutoring one of his students. It always happens in Math class, or science. They always want me to tutor someone, anyone. I was used to it, its what I do apparently.

"He'll be here soon." He said, leaving the room.

As 5 minutes went by, I was just sitting in math, waiting for him to come. To schedule our tutoring sessions. He was 5 minutes late, typical. Must be a boy.

I waited, studying for a test in 2 weeks, I heard the front door open, creaking.

He spotted me.

"Oh, hi." He said, walking towards me, sitting on the table next to me.

"Hi." I said, looking up from my study papers.

"So... you're my tutor?" He asked, confused.

"Yup, apparently." I stated.

"Ok, umm... meet me at my house at 5, is that ok with you?" He asked.

"Wait, you live next to me and Sharpays house, isn't that right?" I asked him.

"Yeah, you live there, with Sharpay?" He asked, a little taken back.

"Uh huh..."

We looked deeply into each others eyes. God, I've gotta stop doing that. This always happens with him, everytime. I can't resist him, and his sparkling blue eyes. Curse that blue eyes! I was pretty sure that he looked into my eyes too. Maybe I'm hallucinating?!

No...

No...

No...

A guy like that will never want to go out with a simple, geeky girl like me. Thats just not how it works around here. He's suppose to date some random cheerleader. Wonder why he doesn't have a girlfriend...

"Oh... well, see you soon then." He waved goodbye before heading out.

I couldn't believe I was gonna tutor the most popular kid in East High. I mean, he must be a legend here. Theres lots of pictures of him playing basketball around the schools, posters, every girl in East High wants him. I bet even most boys there wants to be him.

* * *

Sharpay waited for me, infront of the class. I could tell she was confused on what happened inside. When she saw Troy walking out, she gave him a death glare, filled with anger written all over her face.

"Hey Shar..." I said to her.

"What were you doing inside?" She asked me.

"Oh, Mr. Damon just wanted me to tutor Troy." I said, pointing towards Troy, who was walking away.

"Oh..." She simply said.

I was confused about her feelings towards Troy. Does she hate him? Does she like him? It was very unreadable. I knew that theres something going on with both of them. I just dont know what it is... yet.

"Whats your problem with him?!" I said, wanting to know.

She groaned and rolled her eyes at me.

Out of nowhere, she grabbed my wrist, dragging me into a storage nearby. She looked around the halls, looking to see that no one was there, before closing the door shut.

"Ok... you have to swear not to tell anyone this." She said, whispering.

I nodded in response.

She took a deep breath.

"Ok... it was around 2 years ago. I went to East High. It was my first day here, kinda like how you were, except with no one by my side. I didn't know anyone at all. I just did everything alone. Then... there was Troy. He was the first person who talked to me since I started there... We became friends, and we..."

"We..." I said, motioning her to continue.

"We started dating for a while." She said, holding back the tears that were threatening to fall.

I stood there a little taken back at what she just told me.

"What happened?" I said, curiously.

"He cheated on me, apparently he'll do this to every new girl." She said.

"So, he gets close to them and..."

I didn't have to finish my sentence to let her know what I ment. She nodded, understanding what I was getting too. He's a player. He dates new girls and goes on to another one.

"And I hated him ever since, he never apologized or anything." She continued.

I stil couldn't believe what he did to her. I thought he was nice. For once, there was a jock who was nice. But turns out, I was wrong. He hurt Sharpay. I'm not gonna let him get to me.

"Well, its his loss, he should be the one crying." I said, trying to cheer her up a little.

She had a small smile toyed on her lips as I said so. She giggled softly, letting the tears run down her cheek as we spoke. Her mascara was flowing down her cheeks.

"Here."

I took out a tissue from my bag and gave it to her.

"thanks, I must look like a mess right now." She giggled as she wipe her tears away.

"No." I said, comforting her.

She whipped her make up.

"Ok, lets go." She said, getting out of the storage.


	3. Chapter 3

DING!

DING!

DING!

The wind was a bit chilly. The air brushing through my face as I stood there, waiting. Why isn't anyone answering the door? Are they all out?

I was outside, not my house, Troy's. I was suppose to tutor him around 5. I decided to come a little late, well... 20 minutes late. Figured that he wouldn't mind anyway. I held onto my math textbook, notebooks and some other notes that might be needed. Of course I could just go back to grab some things but...

The door slowly opened.

It wasn't Troy.

"I'm sorry, can I help you?" The woman said politely.

Guessing she's Troy's mom then.

"Oh, I'm Gabriella Montez." I introduced myself to her.

"Ah... Troy's tutor I see?" She asked me, reassuring.

"Is he here?" I asked her.

"Come in, you can just go to his room, upstairs, down the hall." She explained.

I came in.

"Thanks ." I told her, heading towards the stairs.

"Would you like something?" She asked as I was about to go up the stairs.

"No thanks ."

"Lucille." She corrected me.

I nodded.

"Just knock first, Troy's probably just finished showering." She informed me, motioning me to go up.

I kept thinking about what Shar had told me about him. His attitude towards girls. He's a player. I didn't want to give in to him. I dont want to risk being heart broken. I hadn't even had my first kiss yet. Shar of course, she had it at a high schol party. She was drunk, drinking a bunch of tequila shots. Like what, 9 of 'em? She didn't even know the dude. She just thought he was hot and pucker up to him. I dont want that to happen. I want it to be meaningfull. With someone who actually cares. Whom I trust.

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

I knocked on his bedroom door twice, waiting for someone to speak out, or open the door, instead...

The door flew open by itself. Guessing he didn't close it all the way.

I hesitated. Should I just go in? He's in the shower anyways. Maybe I could just stay out here... Nah, I'm just gonna wait for him inside his room.

Going inside, I scan through the room. Looking at every furniture in his room. Theres lots of things hanging in his place. There was his 'wildcat' basketball T-shirt framed, hanging beside his bedside table. Lots of basketball trophies. His bed is even related to basketball. Basketball freak.

"What are you doing?" A voice from behind called out.

I know that voice, its Troy.

I turned around, facing his direction.

My eyes go wide as I saw what he was wearing. He just came out of the shower, still drying his hair with a small towel and a big one wrapped around the base of his waist. He seemed more fit than when he was wearing a shirt. He had more muscles than I thought. He was gorgeous!

No No No !

I'm not suppose to be attracted to him, since what he did to Shar.

I think he realized that I was staring at him. He just raised his eyebrow at me, still drying off his hair, putting the small towel around his neck.

"What took you so long?" He asked me.

"Huh?" I didn't know what he meant.

"You're suppose to be here like 20 minutes ago." He explained.

"Forgot." I shrugged.

* * *

"So, you get it now?"

"Umm..."

I have been teaching him for about 2 hours or so, just sitting in his chair, with him laying in his bed, facing my direction. This is getting useless. He cant memorize anything. Despite the fact that he knows everything there is to know about basketball. Figured why he needed tutoring sessions.

I groaned in defeat.

I closed the book, stuffing them in my bag, with the rest of my stuffs.

He sat up from his bed, seeing me packing all my belongings. He had a confused expresion. I could tell he had no idea what I'm doing. At all. He got out of the bed, getting closer to me.

"What are you doing?" He asked me, still getting close.

"Going home." I simply said, standing up from the seat.

Just as I was gonna take a step, going out of his room, his hand grabbed my wrist, not wanting me to leave just yet.

"Tro-"

I didn't get to finish my sentence.

His lips crashed onto mine, in a lustful passionate kiss. His hand was already creeping around my waist as he did so. He pulled me close to him, still kissing me.

I pulled away almost immediately, shocked by his actions.

"What the hell?!" I snapped at him, pissed.

I was confused. Sharpay said, when he started making a move on her, he never kissed her. Not one bit. Just a simple kiss on the cheek. Not lips locking! This was really confusing.

"Sorry, I thought..."

He thought I liked him?!

What?!

"You thought wrong!" I said, getting out of the room quickly.

"Gab-" Before he could finish what he was going to say, I had already left the room.

I quickly sling my bag on my shoulder, running down the stairs, not wanting to be caught by his mom or anyone else in the house. I left him standing in his room, his expresion unreadable. Maybe this was the first time he'd been rejected?

I was just a few steps away from the front door.

"Gabriella."

Shit!

I turned around slowly.

It was Troy's mom.

"Leaving so soon?" His mom commented.

"Yeah, I need to get back home." I said casually, making it up.

"Why dont you stay for dinner honey?" She suggested.

"Oh, I really cant, I-"

"Nonsense, where do you live?" She asked me.

"Next door."

"You live with the Evans." She made sure.

I replied with a nod.

"I'll ring Christina, tell her to come for dinner with Sharpay too."

Oh, at least Shar is gonna be here too. Maybe it'll be less awkward then I'll expect.

* * *

I was sitting in the living room couch, waiting for Shar and her mom to come over. They said they're coming around seven. There was nothing much to do. I've been avoiding Troy's room, as he was up there. Troy's mom was just in the kitchen, preparing the dinner for tonight.

The front door flew open out of nowhere.

"I'm home!" A booming voice said.

I stood up from the couch, seeing who was at the front door.

It was Troy's dad.

"Hi Coach Bolton." I greeted him.

"Oh, Gabriella correct?" He had a confused face.

I nodded in response.

"Coach Bolton's when you're at school, call me Jack."

He seems better here than at school.

Wasn't strict or something.

"Jack, were having dinner with Gabriella and the Evans." Lucilles voice came from the kitchen.

Not long after, Troy went jogging down the stairs.

Oh great.

Just my luck.

"I thought you went home." He said awkwardly.

"Your mom suggested I stay for dinner." I told him, looking towards his direction.

"Oh, umm... can I talk to you for a while?" He asked me, nervously.

"Umm...ok." I said awkwardly.

He pointed to his room, which was upstairs, wanting me to talk to him there. I followed to where he was going, knowing that he was gonna talk about the kiss that happened. I wanted explanations. I didn't want him to hurt me, like he did to Sharpay.

Once we entered the room, he locked the door shut.

"So..." He said, trying to start a conversation between us.

I sighed.

"Troy, why'd you do it?" I asked him strictly.

I sat on the edge of his bed, looking up towards him standing infront of me.

He didn't answer my question. Standing there, just looking at me deeply. By his facial expresion, I could tell he was nervous and tense by the question I asked him.

The room was filled with silence. Nothing but the sound of wind blowing harshly, crashing through the outside walls. The sound of drops of water flowing down the roof, the rain pouring outside, hitting the window frame roughly. It was completely silent. He's not talking, same thing goes for me. We just stare at each other, deep in thought.

He sat beside me, looking at my direction.

"It just felt right." He answered my question.

I couldn't deny that actually. When our lips touch, there was something there, the urge to make it more than just one simple peck on the lips. When his hands roam around my body. The way he touch me. It just felt right. Like it was suppose to happen. I've never felt this way to anyone before. Anyone, until him.

Without saying anything else, I stood up, heading for the door.

"Gabriella." He grabbed my wrist.

"I need to go Troy." I told him, not facing him.

"I really like you." He spoke out.

"No Troy, you're a player and I can't have that." I said to him, getting out of his grip.

I ran out into the kitchen, where his mom was.

"Lucille, can I just come back later? I need to change." I pointed out.

"Sure honey." She gave me a warm smile.

* * *

"You did what now?!"

I was rum-ragging through my closet, finding something to wear with Sharpay sitting on my bed, questioning me after I told her what I, well.. He did. The kiss that we shared. She totally freaked out. I told her everything that happened, from me finding him almost naked to the part where he kissed me.

"I didn't kiss him, he kissed me." I made it clearer for her.

"Isn't it gonna be awkward later though?" Sharpay commented.

She was already dressed for dinner at the Boltons, while I was hopeless, still finding the right outfit to wear for the occasion. Somehow, I just have the urge to dress nicely infront of him now. Not that I like him or anything. No.

"Did he say he liked you at first?" I asked her, anticipating to know the answer.

"Umm... no." She shock her head, no.

"Then why'd he told me that?" I was confused.

I sighed.

There was nothing that I could wear.

"Here, move." Sharpay started to take a look at my wardrobe.

She picked out a simple pale blue dress that I kept behind all the jeans and t-shirts.

"I guess it'll have to do." She tossed me the outfit.

I went to go change.

When I went out of the bathroom, wearing the dress, Sharpay was standing right infront of me. I knew from that face, she wanted to tell me something.

"What?!" I asked her, confused.

"He likes you!" She shouted, pointing at me.

"Eh?" I said, confused by what she meant.

"Troy." She made it clear.

I raised my eyebrow at her, believing that what she said was a lie. Its not even possible. Troy Bolton, the player... liking me. He's a player, he just use girls, then ended up breaking their hearts. He can just say stuff to make me fall for him, then in the end, he left me heart broken. I wouldn't let him and his ways get to me. I can never, nor will I ever fall for him.

"Think of it Gabs, every girl he's been with, he never said he likes them, they were just drawn to him, with you..." She pointed at me, right to my face.

"Its all different." She finished her sentence.

"Even if thats right, he is NOT gonna get to me Shar, not after what I've been through." I commented.

Before I moved here, I had a short relationship. His name was Cameron. He was exactly like Troy. The basket ball captain, . He was also a player. Then, he started getting close to me. Eventually, I fell for him fast. He was sweet and caring, I thought he was different. I didn't know he was a player then, till when I was going to the basket ball court, I saw him. He was not alone. He was making out with the head cheer leader. Soon, I know, he was just using me for his own good.

I told Shar all this when we were chatting through skype.

"Touché." Shar remembered.

"Girls!" Christina's voice was heard from downstairs.

"Yea mom?!" Shar shouted back.

"You all ready? We're heading to the Boltons now!" Her mom told both of us.

"We're coming!" Sharpay yelled back.

"Here we go..."


	4. Chapter 4

DING!

DING!

We were all outside the Bolton's household. Me, Shar and Christina. Waiting for someone to answer the door. Sharpay had told me, the other day, that Christina and Lucille were close friends. Even though Troy and Sharpay used to date, they were still close. Sharpay somehow, she felt weird about her mom being friends with her ex's mother.

DING!

DING!

DING!

Christina rang the door bell again, still waiting for someone to answer the door.

Just as she was about to ring once more...

The door creaked open slowly.

"Christina!" Lucille's voice was heard.

The two mothers embraced each other briefly.

"Long time." Christina commented.

"Come in, come in." Lucille opened the front door wider, letting all three of us inside.

After we all went in, Lucille shut the door.

* * *

We were all sat in the living room, excluding Troy, who was still upstairs in his room, as what Lucille has told us. He was doing 'homework'. Lucille was in the kitchen, finishing up the dinner.

"Gabriella, why don't you and Sharpay go up and fetch Troy." Jack suggested.

"Oh, um..." I didn't know what to do.

"Sure, c'mon Gabs." Sharpay answered.

I was shocked that she even wanted to me Troy, after all that happened to them. The dating, cheating, hating. I just went with it.

We both got up from our seats, heading upstairs towards his room. I had to lead Shar towards his room, since apparently she never went in his room before.

"You went into his room?!" Sharpay sounded shocked at me.

"So?" I said, not knowing what the big deal was.

"He never bring anyone in there, well... except for Chad that is." She explained to me.

I was confused. He was a player. No girl, excluding his mother, every went in his room, till me that is. He was confusing. Did he really REALLY liked me? No. No. No. He's a cheater, a player. This was hard. Confusing. Maybe its just some trick to get me into him? Him bringing me to his room, him, saying that he likes me... I doubt he'll change just to get to me. Maybe, once theres a new girl, he'll forget about me... Ugh! why does it have to be so confusing.

I shrugged.

"I don't know Shar, I really don't..." I said to her, confused about why Troy was doing all these stuffs that he never done to other girls before me.

"Maybe he really likes you." Shar commented.

I rolled my eyes at her.

Once we were infront of Shar's room, I slowly knocked on the door, with Shar peaking behind me, wanting to know what Troy's room looked like. There was no answer on the door. I didn't want to just barge in, he could be naked in there.

I knocked once more, louder.

No answer.

"Just go in!" Shar whispered, really wanting to see what his room looks like.

"You just wanna see his room, don't you?" I questioned her attitude.

"Pssttt... no!" She was lying.

I raised my eyebrow at her, making her look away, like she doesn't notice me at all.

Just as I was about to knock on the door again, harder, the door swung open, not to wide.

From my back, Shar was tip toeing, trying to see Troy's room as much as she can, which is apparently not much from her perspective. She was squinting, tip toeing, walking around, trying and trying to see the inside of Troy's room.

"Oh... its... you." He said awkwardly, not noticing Sharpay behind me.

"Dinners ready." I said casually to him, still awkward from the kiss.

Silence filled the hall, except for the sound of Lucille's cooking downstairs, the sound of Christina talking with Jack in the living room. Nothing. It was definitely awkward for the three of us. Shar didn't even say anything. He just looked at me, deep in thought. I was confused at what he was thinking.

Out of nowhere, he dragged me to his room, slamming the door in Shar's face. He locked it almost immediately after I went in.

"What the hell?!" I asked him, furiously.

He was leaning against the door, putting both his hands in his front pocket, facing my direction, me being right infront of me. Our bodies were just a few centimeters away from each other. I'm surprised he didn't even make a move or anything.

"Can we just forget everything?" He asked me, unsure.

"What?! the fact that you kissed me, the fact that you 'claimed' you liked me?!" I asked him, raising my voice.

He sighed.

As I watched him intensely, waiting for an answer, he did nothing. Just standing there, unreadable emotion across his face.

"Yes, everything." He simply answered.

I stepped back.

"Did you mean it?" I asked him, lowering my voice.

"Yes, I really do." His whispered.

He walked passed me, sitting on the edge of his bed, looking at his hands, playing with them. He really seem desperate. Did he really REALLY mean what he said? But... why? why me? out of all the girls he could have.

"Why me Troy?" I asked him, sitting next to him, facing his direction.

He shrugged, still looking to his hands.

"Your different." He told me.

I was confused at what he meant...

"Gabriella, please, just give me a chance? I can prove you wrong." His voice seem determent.

"No Troy, you need to show me your committed to this, that you want this, you want 'us', I cant just give into you and finding you with another girl the next day." I said, standing up, heading towards the door.

He was silent.

"You should probably get down, dinners almost ready." I said to him, leaving his room.

* * *

Dinner gone so fast. Troy and me, we weren't talking at all. Shar was curious, about what me and Troy talked about in his room, before dinner. She knew something was up. It was a good thing that the adults get on so well with each other, and didn't even notice us, not talking to each other, well... except for me and Shar.

"Thanks for the dinner, it was really nice Lucille." I complemented her on the meal.

"No problem sweetheart, you and Sharpay can come by anytime if you want." She suggested both me and Shar.

We just gave her a nod.

"Thanks for the dinner Lucille." Christina gave Lucille a hug.

"No problem." She replied.

"We need to catch up again sometime." Christina suggested her.

Both the adults gave their goodbyes.

* * *

It was already eleven o' clock, to be exact. Christina was already asleep in her room, just across from me and Shar's room. We were both sat on Shar's bed, me wearing my sweat shirt and pants, Shar wearing her pink nightgown. We weren't tired yet, just chatting about ramdoms stuff when she suddenly looked at me...

"Spill!" Shar was anxious.

"About?" I was playing with her, teasing her.

I knew she wanted to know what Troy and me talked about in his room. She has been bugging me when no one was around, wanting to know the details of what happened.

"Don't play dumb Gabs!" She commented on what I said before.

I giggled as she squinted her eyes, pointing with her index finger towards me. She was definitely very VERY nosy, eager to know things. Anything. But thats apparently Shar for you.

"We talked." I told her.

She groaned.

"Details Gabs, DETAILS!" she made it clear.

"He said he really REALLY likes me and wants to change for me..." I started.

"Do you believe him?" Shar asked.

I sighed.

"Should I?" I asked her, since she knew Troy more than me.

"What if he really changed? would you date him then?" By the sound of her voice, she was very confused about the problem, she wanted to know what I would do.

I shrugged.

I really didn't know. Should I trust him? What if he breaks my heart, like all the other girls he played with?

"Just see tomorrow Gabs, see him at school... if he flirts with other girls then..." Shar suggested.

"Guess you're right." I agreed with her.

I pulled her in for an embrace.

"Thanks Shar, you always know what to say." I said to her, pulling away from the hug.

She giggled.

"What would you do without me?" She commented herself.

I laughed at her.

"Do you like him?" Shar wondered.

"Huh?"

"Troy... do you like him?"

"Yes, no, I dont know!" I was confused towards my feelings for him.

Do I like him?

"You know what I do when I can't figure things out?" Shar asked me.

I shock my head, no.

"Go somehwere!" She smiled.

"Shar-"

Just as I was about to say something, Shar cut me off.

"I know a party we can go to, it starts in about..." She looked at the clock.

"15 minutes from now." She continued.

"A midnight party?" I asked her, just to make sure.

She nodded in response.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Shar? I mean, won't anyone notice were gone?"

We were already on our way, in Shar's convertible, going to the midnight party. I was freakin' nervous. Her mom could wake up any time and found out that were gone. Shar seems to be fine. She has done it lots of times before, since she goes to every party she knows. Well... the one that she thought was exciting. I've never been to a party before, well... mostly because no one invited me, the 'geek'. Thank God Shar is here to choose what I should wear.

"Yea, chill Gabs, they won't even know were gone." Shar casually said, still keeping her eyes on the road.

"If they do?" I reasoned with her.

"They won't." She made it clear.

"But-" I was about to say something.

"Gabs... just trust me on this, we WON'T get caught ok? I've done this lots of times before, and look at me now!" She looked at me, intensely.

I sighed, leaning back against the seat.

She was wearing a dress she bought just a week ago. Its worth, apparently $1,250, she had it designed herself. A tight red velvet dress, which was above the knee. She was wearing a pair of diamond earrings, with a diamond necklace to match. What she picked for me... it was quite similar to hers, the only difference was that mine was way more 'showy' than hers. I was wearing a long pearl necklace to go with the dress.

The car stopped infront of a building.

"C'mon." Shar said, getting out of the car.

I did the same thing, grabbing my purse, closing the door behind me.

"Do I look ok?" I asked her, looking down towards my outfit, straightening it along the way.

She groaned, laying her head back.

"Gabs, you asked that like every 5 minutes, I told you, you look fine!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry, this is my first time you know?!" I told her.

"It'll be fun, get your mind off things." She said to me heading in.

"Uhuh..." I agreed with her.

With school, Troy and other things. I needed this. I just never knew it till Shar took me here, to a party. I need to take my mind off things. Not just Troy, well... mostly Troy, the kiss, what he said. Everything. Its just me and Shar in a midnight party,with some high schoolers. No biggie.

Maybe it could really take my mind off things.

Just having fun.

No Troy whatsoever.


	5. Chapter 5

"Shar, you said this was a party..." I trailed off, scanning through the place.

"Oh, did I say that?" Shar said, sounding clueless.

It most definitely didn't look like a party. People were dancing all over the dance floor. Most of 'em are drunk, getting more shots. Some people sitting by the bar, ordering alcohol. Random people making out, grinding each other. As I looked around, they were all high schoolers, people I've seen from East High. It was definitely NOT a party at all. We were at a secret night club, where apparently, the cops can't find this place.

"Shar..." I trailed off, looking at her.

"Aw c'mon Gabs, if i told you this was a night club would you have gone with me?" She reasoned.

I didn't answer.

"Exactly." She said to me.

"Fine, fine." I gave up.

Just a few seconds as I looked away, from Shar's direction, she was gone, already heading towards the bar. I spotted her, in the middle of the bar, just sitting there, ordering a martini. In no time, she took a huge gulp on the martini, finishing it.

"Shar..." I reasoned with her, not wanting her to get drunk.

"Chill Gabs, have funnnn..." She said to me.

I sighed, taking a seat in the bar, next to her.

In a few minutes, the bartender handed me a drink. I didn't even order anything, not wanting to get drunk so that I could take Shar home, cuz knowing her, she'll get drunk...

"I didn't order this." I said to the bartender, pointing at the drink thats infront of me.

"Complimentary." The bartender said, pointing to the guy over at the end of the bar who gave me the drink.

I looked over at the guy sitting at the end of the bar. I recognized him for some reason. Was he someone I knew? From the dark, I could not see him clearly. He wore a simple white T-shirt with grey strips.

"Hey Shar..." I called her, still looking at the direction of the guy.

"Huh?" Shar answered, holding a martini in her hand.

"Do you know who's that?" I pointed at the guy.

She squinted her eyes, getting a better look at the guy. By the look of her face, guessing she couldn't figure out the guy either. There were some people covering her view of the guy, talking to him. She put her head forward, side to side, any way possible to get a good glimpse at the guy at the end of the bar. She kept moving around her seat. I'm guessing she's already drunk at this point.

"You're drunk Shar..."

"Noooo..." She denied.

As I was about to say something, she spoke out.

"Troy." Her voice was serious.

I gave her a confused look.

"Trooooyyyy..." She said in a whiny tone, pointing towards the guy across.

Oh shit!

I knew I've seen him from somewhere!

"Dammit." I cursed under my breath.

Does he even know that the girl he's sending a drink to is me?

I kept a close look at him. All the time I was in the club. I look crazy, eyeballing him. While he was talking to his friends, while he was dancing around with some random chick. I saw his every move. I was still wondering if he even knew I was in here, and if he knew that the drink he sent, it was for me. This is VERY confusing! God... why did Shar even asked me to go here in the first place... yet again... I didn't know that she was even gonna take me here.

Shar was... no where to be seen. I'm guessing she's somewhere in here, acting all drunk and such. Typical Sharpay Evans.

While I took my eyes off him, trying to look for Shar, who's no where to be seen, I felt someone lurking at my direction. I just ignored it, continuing to order a drink.

"One tequila." I said to the bartender as he got me the drink.

I quickly drank it within one gulp. I was a mess. I wanted to take my mind of Troy. He ended up being here. And now, I can't even take my eyes off him. Frustrating!

"Coincidence you're here too huh?" A voice rang from behind.

I turned around to see who it was...

Troy.

"What do you want?!" I asked him, a little pissed that he's here.

"You." He simply said, grinning.

"Go fuck someone else!" I told him.

"I dont want someone else, dont you get it, I like you... like actually LIKE you." He made it clear.

"I need to go find Sharpay." I said, getting out of my seat.

I went around the club, trying to find Shar. She seems to be gone. I went out to the parking lot, where she parked her car. It was gone. Her car wasn't there. Oh no... and she was drunk. How could she possibly get home?

I quickly got out my phone, dialing Shar's number, waiting for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" The other line spoke.

"Shar! You're not suppose to drive!" I shouted over the phone.

"Chill Gabs... I'm not drunk or anything." She said calmly.

"Wait, what? but you-" I was confused.

"Acting!" She said, cheerfully.

"And how am I suppose to head home?" I asked her, pissed that she left me alone.

"Troy." She said in a DUH sound.

Before I can say anything she spoke up.

"I saw you looking at him the whole time Gabs... you cant say you're not attracted to him... let him take you home." She was right.

I hate it when she's right.

I sighed as she hung up the phone, leaving me alone in the parking lot.

Getting back in the club, I scanned the room, looking for Troy. He wasn't in the bar. He wasn't in the dance floor. Where could he possibly be?

"Looking for me?" A voice whispered from behind.

By the sound of the voice, I can tell it was Troy.

I turned around, looking at his direction strictly. He was around 5 centimeters away from me. I can already feel his breath at the tip of my skin. His hands were shoved in both his jeans pockets.

"You're gonna have to take me home." I said to him.

"Alright..." He said casually.

Please, please, please, please, please no conditions.

"One condition." He said.

Damn!

I really hate Shar right now.

I nodded to him, letting him continue.

"Go on a date with me."

My jaw dropped wide open.

That was his condition?! I thought it was going to be something embarrassing, something that will make me the laughing stock. But I was wrong, this was sooo, a million times much worst!

"Take it or leave it." He was about to walk away.

I grabbed his hand, not wanting him to leave me here, all alone.

I hope I won't regret doing this...

"Fine." I said as he turned around.

"Fine?" He asked me, with a shock look on his face.

"Yes fine, and I need to get home anyways..." I trailed off.

"Umm... o-ok." He sounded shocked that I would accept his condition directly.

* * *

The whole car ride, it was quiet. I found out something about him though. His car was an old pale blue truck. It needed lots of work to be done to it, it easily breaks down. How do I know that? The car broke down twice on the way home. He had to fix the engines every time. The fact that he has lots of CD's in his car, which would include a 'Taylor Swift' CD. Its actually weird for a dude, if you think about it... to have a 'Taylor Swift' CD. But I've gotta admit, he has the same taste of music that I have.

The car stopped infront of my house, which was just next to his.

"Here we are." He turn down the engine.

"Thanks." I said, getting out of the truck.

As I was walking to the front door, careful not to wake anyone up, since its already 3 a.m. And there is school tomorrow. I could feel him watching me, making sure I was safe.

I looked back at him, waving goodbye one last time before heading inside.

When I looked through the window, his car was already parked at his house, with him getting out of it.

* * *

"Dammit Shar!" I whispered as I was heading inside Shar's room.

She was already asleep, covered up in her blanket. I'm guessing she apparently lied about not being drunk.

I took a shower, refreshing myself, even though its 3 in the morning.

* * *

"Psstt... Gabs." I heard someone call my name when I was sleeping.

Slowly, I opened my eyes, looking upwards to see who was calling me. It was Sharpay. She was right beside my bed, looking at my direction. She was shaking me slowly, making me wake from my slumber. As I glanced towards the clock, it was only 4:30 in the morning. I only got like 1 hour and 30 minutes to sleep, since Shar woke me.

"This better be important." I said to her, sitting up on my bed.

"How did it go with Troy?" She whispered.

I groaned.

She woke me up at 4:30 in the MORNING just to make me tell her what happen with Troy at the club. Great. Just great. I'll be sleeping in class tomorrow for sure. Well... today.

"Why did you leave me there with him?" I asked her back a question.

"Hey, I asked first." She argued with me.

"Well... I asked second." I argued back to her.

"Cuz I know he really really likes you, and he's not lying about it now." She answered my question.

"There, now... you answer." She said again.

I sighed.

"He brought me home in his truck, but in return... I have to go on a date with him." I whispered the last part.

Sharpay somehow, she had manage to hear it.

"You said yes didn't you?" She asked, making sure.

"How do you think I got here in the first place Shar?" I reasoned with her, raising my eyebrow at her.

"Right." She said.

"Ok, you can go back to bed now." She said, getting up from my bed.

"No, I'm awake now, no point in getting back to sleep." I said to her.

"Oh, we're on the same page then..." She said to me, sitting back on the bed.

"What do you have in your house, as entertainment?" I asked, still not knowing every inch of her house, since, well... its huge. I'm even surprised to see Shar knowing every inch of her house.

"The-" As she was just about to say something, I cut her off.

"Excluding the karaoke machine." I told her.

"Not much." Shar said.

"Huh." I said, out of ideas.


	6. Chapter 6

"So... do you know where lover boy's taking you?" Shar came up to me.

I was at my locker, getting some books for the next period, which was science. I had it with Shar, she was waiting for me, leaning against the locker next to me, looking towards my direction, curious. She was wondering if Troy had told me when will this so called 'date' be. She has been bugging me in every period we were both in, or any time she saw me in the halls. It was pretty creepy.

"Nope." I simply said, still getting some things out of my locker to be put in my bag.

"Have you seen him anywhere near you?" Shar asked, out of curiosity.

"Nope." I gave her the same answer.

"Your happy about this aren't you?" Shar asked, raising her eyebrow at me.

I shrugged, ignoring her question.

"Anyways... you gonna audition for the musical?" Shar asked, changing topic.

"When is it?" I asked her.

"Today... right now actually." She said, realizing that the auditions were happening right now.

Closing my locker door, I leaned against it, getting my eye on Shar as she widen her eyes in terror, thinking she'll be missing the auditions. i just looked at her confused.

"We still have time Shar." I reminded.

She grabbed my wrist, dragging me along the halls, where students were getting out of class, going to their lockers. She ran as fast as she could to what appears to be the direction of the auditorium, where the auditions will be held. As we reached there, Shar was out of breath, still holding my wrist.

"We made it." Shar said, gaining her breath back.

I giggled at her.

"Ah... I see you all are here for the auditions, well... each of you will be singing a part of the song that was given with our composer, Kelsi Neilson." Ms. Darbus said, onstage with a short, petite brunett haired girl, holding some music sheets.

"Now..." Ms. Darbus continued, looking towards the sign up sheet.

* * *

Everyone was already called up and soon it was Shar's turn to go up and audition. Which I'm sure she'll nail.

"Good luck." I mouthed to her as she was on stage.

She nodded towards my direction.

As the song started playing along the background, I could feel someone getting closer to me, just entering the auditorium. Someone sat next to me, where Shar was suppose to be sitting, or was. I looked to the seat next to me, wondering who was sat next to me.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I whispered strictly.

It was Troy.

Just my luck.

"It a free country." He defend himself.

I sighed, leaning back against my chair, just concentrating on Shar who was singing on stage.

**_Don't speak, I can't believe this is here happening_**  
**_Our situation isn't right_**  
**_Get real, who you playing with_**  
**_I never thought he'd be like this_**  
**_You were supposed to be there by my side_**

**_When you say that you want me_**  
**_I just don't believe it_**  
**_You're always ready to give up_**  
**_and never turn around_**

"You're not auditioning?" Troy asked as I watched Shar singing.

"No." I said briefly.

**_But what if I need you baby_**  
**_Would you even try to save me_**  
**_Or would you find some lame excuse to never be true_**  
**_What if I said I loved you_**  
**_Would you be the one to run to_**  
**_Or would you watch me walk away without a fight_**

**_I'm so sick of worrying that ya_**  
**_gonna quit over anything_**  
**_I could trip and you'd let go like that_**  
**_And everything that we ever were_**  
**_seems to fade but not the hurt_**  
**_'Cause you don't know the good things from the bad_**

**_When I say that I want you_**  
**_You know that I mean it_**  
**_And in my hour of weakness_**  
**_There's still time to try_**

"But you're really good..." He continued on.

I was confused at him.

"Eh?"

"I heard you in Shar's house the other day." He clarify.

"How do you even know if that was my voice?" I reasoned.

**_But what if I need you baby_**  
**_Would you even try to save me_**  
**_Or would you find some lame excuse to never be true_**  
**_What if I said I loved you_**  
**_Would you be the one to run to_**  
**_Or would you watch me walk away without a fight_**

"Cuz, its not her mom, and I would know if its not Shar's voice." He replied.

"Dammit." I cursed under my breath.

He chuckled at me.

**_Every time I speak you try and stop me_**  
**_'Cause every little thing I say is wrong_**  
**_You say you're noticing but you never see_**  
**_This is who I really am that you can believe_**  
**_Makes me wanna know right now_**  
**_Is it me you'll live without_**  
**_Or would you change your mind_**

**_But what if I need you_**  
**_But what if I need you baby_**  
**_Would you even try to save me_**  
**_Or would you find some lame excuse to never be true_**  
**_What if I said I loved you_**  
**_Would you be the one to run to_**  
**_Or would you watch me walk away without a fight_**  
**_Oh baby, what if I need you_**  
**_What if I need you_**  
**_What if I need you_**

The song ended and everyone cheered along with Ms. Darbus.

"Marvelous!" Ms. Darbus cheered.

Shar took a bow, heading down the stage onto my direction.

* * *

All the others have already auditioned, after Sharpay.

Just as me and Shar was about to get out, with Troy apparently behind us, following me going to the exit, someone called out me out.

" ."

I turned around, spotting Ms. Darbus, calling me. She motion with her hand, for me to come over.

Shar followed me, wanting to know whats wrong.

"And you too Mr. Bolton." She called out just as Troy was about to open the door out.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked feeling unsure.

"Nonsense." She replied, as Troy stood next to me.

"Why are you both here?" She asked again, fixing her glasses.

I pointed to wards Sharpay, who was next to me.

"Didn't you know? All who wants to audition go to the auditorium, not just for watching." She made it clear.

"Sing." She continued.

"Huh?" I said out of confusion.

"Audition for the musicale." She made it clear.

"But..." I couldn't think of something, anything.

Out of the background, I could hear Troy chuckling, and I'm guessing Ms. Darbus could hear it too, apparently.

"Both of you." She said, glaring at Troy aswell.

"What?!" He protested.

"But.. we don't have time." I reasoned with her.

"Then do a duet." She gave a solution.

DAMN!

I groaned, Troy did the same.

Lets just get this over with.


	7. Chapter 7

I sighed.

"This one?" Kelsi picked out yet another music sheet for me and Troy to choose.

"Su-" I was about to answer when Troy interrupted me.

"No..." He replied.

I groaned.

"We have been through 10 music sheets now, just pick one!" I shouted.

"Yea yea, chill." He said.

Kelsi scanned through another music sheet.

"This one?" She said, slightly annoyed at Troy for denying everything that she showed him.

"N-" He was about to answer.

"Yup, this'll do!" I said, grabbing the music sheet instantly, along with Troy's hand, making him and me go ver to the piano with Kelsi following us from behind, relieved that they finally decided to sing something.

"Hey!" He said, getting off my grip as we were already next to the piano.

"You were way too long!" I said to him.

Kelsi sat on the piano, scanning her hands through the piano keys. Ms. Darbus and Sharpay was sitting on the front row of the auditorium, watching us intensely.

The music started.

I started singing the first verse, holding the music sheet in my hand.

**_All I knew this morning when I woke_**  
**_Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before_**  
**_And all I've seen since 18 hours ago is green eyes and freckles and your smile in the back of my mind making me feel like_**  
**_I just want to know you better know you better know you better now_**  
**_I just want to know you better know you better know you better now_**

He started to join me, glancing at the music sheet that was in my hand.

**_I just want to know you better know you better know you better now_**  
**_I just want to know you know you know you_**

As to my surprise, he had an amazing voice. Looking over at Sharpay, she was also stunned when Troy started singing along with me. She was also shocked at his voice.

**_Cause all I know is we said hello_**  
**_And your eyes look like coming home_**  
**_All I know is a simple name, everything has changed_**  
**_All I know is you held the door_**  
**_You'll be mine and i'll be yours_**  
**_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_**

I looked towards him, as he did the same, both of us looking deeply into each others eyes as the music was still playing in the background.

Now, it was his turn to go sing the next line.

**_And all my walls stood tall painted blue_**  
**_But i'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you_**

All the time we were both singing, we looked into each others eyes, not being able to keep an eye off each other. There was just something between us, as we sang the song.

I sang the next line, we were both not looking at the music sheet, already knowing the rest of the lyrics that were in the song. We were deep in thought as we both sang the song.

**_And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies the beautiful kind_**  
**_Making up for lost time, taking flight, making me feel like_**

**_I just want to know you better know you better know you better now_**  
**_I just want to know you better know you better know you better now_**  
**_I just want to know you better know you better know you better now_**  
**_I just want to know you know you know you_**

**_Cause all I know is we said hello_**  
**_And your eyes look like coming home_**  
**_All I know is a simple name, everything has changed_**  
**_All I know is you held the door_**  
**_You'll be mine and i'll be yours_**  
**_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_**

**_Come back and tell me why_**  
**_I'm feeling like i've missed you all this time_**  
**_And meet me there tonight_**  
**_And let me know that it's not all in my mind_**

**_I just want to know you better know you better know you better now_**  
**_I just want to know you know you know you_**

He took a step closer towards me, our eyes still looking towards each other.

**_Cause all I know is we said hello_**  
**_And your eyes look like coming home_**  
**_All I know is a simple name, everything has changed_**  
**_All I know is he held the door_**  
**_You'll be mine and i'll be yours_**  
**_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_**

**_All I know is we said hello_**  
**_So dust off your highest hopes_**  
**_All I know is pouring rain_**  
**_And everything has changed_**  
**_All I know is a new found grace_**  
**_All my days, i'll know your face_**  
**_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_**

As the song came to an end, we were both standing infront of each other, both looking into each others eyes deeply. Our thoughts were interrupted with the sound of...

"Marvelous!" She cried, clapping as she did so.

As she did so, I dropped the music sheet, running out of the stage, out of the auditorium directly. Sharpay stood almost immediately as I ran out of the auditorium. Troy just stood there, next to the piano where he was. Ms. Darbus showed a confused face at why I ran out in the first place.

I ran out, grabbing my bag in the process as I went out of the school building. I just kept running and running, not knowing where my feet are taking me. I just had to get out, think everything through.

* * *

I didn't even know why I ran off like that. After singing with Troy.

I've skipped the rest of the school day. And here I am, sitting on a swing at a nearby park, all alone. My bag on the park bench. I was thinking...

I felt something with Troy while we were singing.

Something.

Am I starting to like him?

No.

No.

No.

Looking towards the ground, I pushed the swing with both my feet, feeling the wind brush across my face. I closed my eyes, feeling the afternoon air brush through the locks of my hair as I held on to the chains of the swing.

Getting off the swing, I went over to the bench, where my bag was. I took out my earphones, along with the mp3 player. I sat next to my bag. Putting the earphones on my ear, I turned on one song.

_Momma never told me how to love_  
_Daddy never told me how to feel_  
_Momma never told me how to_ touch  
Daddy_ never showed me how to heal_  
_Momma never set a good example_  
_Daddy never held momma's hand_  
_Momma found everything hard to handle_  
_Daddy never stood up like a man_

_I walked alone, broken_  
_Emotionally frozen_  
_Getting it on_  
_Getting it wrong_

_How do you love someone_  
_Without getting hurt_  
_How do you love someone_  
_Without crawling in the dirt_  
_So far in my life_  
_Clouds have blocked the sun_  
_How do you love, how do you love someone_  
_How do you love, how do you love someone_

I started singing along with the song as I packed my bag and stood up from the park bench.

" I was always the chosen child, the biggest scandal I became, they told me I'd never survive, but survival's my middle name." I sang to the song as I walked down the street. Thank God there were no people around...

I twirled around the sidewalk as I was still listening to the song.

As I wasn't paying attention I felt two strong arms wrapped around my waist from behind, making me stop at my tracks.

Quickly, I turned around, the arms still around my waist to find that it was...

"Dammit Troy!" I said, hitting his chest.

He chuckled at me, letting his arms go from my waist.

"Not funny." I said to him, backing one step away from him.

"What are you doing here anyways, don't you have school?" I asked him, confused.

"Don't you?" He reasoned with me.

"Good point." I said to him.

Just as I was about to ask him some more questions, he grab hold of my wrist, running to a certain direction.

"C'mon." He said, going to what seems to be his truck.

He opened the passenger door for me to go in. When I went in, he closed the door and went to the driver seat, getting in. He started the engine, which took a while...

"Where are we going?" I asked him, not knowing anything that he was planning.

"I still haven't took you to that date that you promised me." He reminded me as the engine started.

"Now?" I asked him, making sure.

"uhuh." He simply said, starting to drive.

"But..." I was going to complain, since I'm not dressed for a date.

"No worries, its not something fancy." He said, knowing of what I was thinking.

I just sat there, looking out the window, just waiting for him to take me to who knows where.

* * *

**HEYYY! **

**So... i wont be able to update for awhile .. so.. yea..**

**PS : Liv, if ure reading this... STOP READING ... -_-**


	8. Chapter 8

"Are we there yet?" I asked him tiredly.

"Just a bit more." He said, still walking infront of me.

We have been walking for about 10 minutes to who knows where. His truck broke down just a few miles away so we were forced to do so. Troy was walking infront of me the whole time, leading the way.

I dropped down to the ground, stretching my arms and legs out, tired. My legs now feel like jelly. My breathing got hard. He stopped, looking back at me. His eyes were filled with confusion. Yet he knew I was tired.

"Cant we take a break?" I asked him, my breathing still uneven.

He shook his head and went closer to me.

Without any clues, he picked me up with both his hands, carrying me bridal style as he sling my backpack over his shoulder.

"Ahh!" I squealed in shockness.

I wrapped both my arms around his neck tightly, not wanting to fall down.

He started walking to the destination.

A few minutes later, we reached a lake that was deserted. It was calm. The view of the lake was just magnificent. There were lots of trees around, along with some other plants and bushes. On the left side of the lake, from my view, there was a wooden bench, shaded by a tree. It was the most beautiful place I have ever laid eyes on.

"I'm guessing you like it?" His voice interrupted my thoughts.

I looked upwards towards his face, nodding while smiling.

He put me down on my feet.

* * *

"Favorite food?"

"Everything."

We were sat down on the bench, just having a conversation with each other, asking each other random questions. So far, I've known that his name is Troy Alexander Bolton, his birthday is on 18th of October and he likes the color blue. Not much.

"Pick one." I said to him.

"I like everything." He said, not wanting to change his answer.

"Fine... umm.." I was thinking of something to ask him when he stood up from his seat.

"what are you doing?" I asked him, looking towards him.

"You wanna grab something to eat?" He asked me, stretching out his hand for me.

I grabbed his hand, standing up from my seat.

"Where?" I asked.

He pointed towards an old looking cabin just across the lake. It seem deserted by the way it looks so I was confused at why he was pointing there.

"Dont worry, I've stored some food there." He said, knowing what I was thinking.

"When?" I asked him as I walked with him towards the house.

"A few days ago."

A few minutes later, we reached the small cabin. He grabbed something from his pocket, which seems to be a key. He opened the door slowly, the door making a creaking sound as he pushed it open.

"Wow." Was all that came out of my mouth.

I walked in first, Troy still putting the key into his pocket.

Everything was just... wow. The house was simple, just all wooden furnitures arranged around the cabin. There was a staircase just infront of the door which leads to the bedroom. The living room, you can clearly see it when you walk to the front door. There was an arch way leading towards the kitchen. Everything inside there was completely set up. The place was clean.

"I'm guessing you like it." Troy said, closing the door behind him right after he went in.

"How can you find this kind of place?" I turned around facing him.

"I used to go here when I was 8..." He said, looking around the place.

"Oh."

"Anyway, what do you wanna eat?" He said.

"What do you have?" I asked him.

* * *

It was nine o' clock at night. Me and Troy, we were heading home. He had to call a cab to pick us up, since his truck is still broken. Once we were in the neighborhood, Troy payed the cab driver.

"Thanks, for today!" I shouted to him as he was about to go in his house.

He just gave me a smile and went in the house.

* * *

**Short chapter, i know ... :B **


	9. Chapter 9

"Tell me everything!" Shar demanded as I walked in my room.

"How did-" I was confused of how she caught on so fast, I didn't even tell her anything yet.

"I saw you with him outside."

"Oh."

I went over to my bed, setting down my school bag. I sat down on the edge of the bed along with Shar, sitting next to me.

"It was-" I was going to tell her, when she interrupted me.

"Did he hurt you? He did didn't he? I swear if he does I'm gonna-" Shar was about to continue when I interrupted her.

"No he didn't. It was actually... nice." I said to her.

Her jaw dropped in shockness.

"A date, with Troy Bolton, nice?" She couldn't believe what I told her.

I just nodded in response.

"Tell me everything that happen!" She demanded.

* * *

"He really did that?" Shar was definitely surprised.

I told her all about the date that I had. All the little details that happened throughout the day. Since the beginning where he found me at the park, what he did, where he brought me. Everything.

"Yup." I said, smiling about the memory.

"Then he really likes you, for real..." She whispered the last part.

After a few minutes of silence, not knowing what to say, Shar spoke out.

"I think you should give him a chance Gabs." She said.

"But what if?" I was about to continue when..

"I meant like go on another date or two, not sleep with him instantly! See if he really REALLY likes you." She made it clear.

"Maybe." I was thinking of considering it.

* * *

The school bell went off, meaning its time for lunch.

I went out of science class with Shar by my side and we both went to our lockers. Once Shar put her bag at her locker, she went over to mine and leaned against the locker next to me.

"Lets go." I spoke out as I finished putting my bag and books inside the locker.

* * *

"He's staring." Shar said to me, looking at her food.

We sat at a table that was on the edge of the cafeteria. Since lunch started, Troy has been staring at me the whole time while he was chewing on his meal. Shar had noticed, she was sitting infront of me, which was facing Troys table. I glanced behind me to see and quickly, he turned his head to the other direction.

"Whats up with him?" I whispered to Shar, so that no one else could hear.

She just shrugged and played with her food.

I sighed and just continued eating.

Just as I finished my food, the bell rang, meaning its the end of lunch.

* * *

It was already noon, around 5 pm to be exact. Me and Shar was having a movie night when the doorbell rang.

I stood up from my seat, cleaning off my sweatpants, putting my hair into a messy bun.

"I'll get it." I say to Shar as I walk to the front door.

As I opened the door, I looked at someone I didn't expect.

"Troy?"

* * *

**SOORRRRRYYY SO SORRYYY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SOOO LONG, I've been busy with school and other stuff. And I know this is a short chapter but i ran out of ideassss so can u guys just gimmie some iiddeeaass to work withhhhh?**


End file.
